The invention relates in general to a supporting structure for plumbing pipes, fittings and fixtures.
A stub-out bar is installed between spaced joists or studs so that plumbing fixtures can be attached to the bar. Conventional stub-out bars are often not strong enough to hold heavy plumbing fixtures. There is thus a need for a stronger stub-out bar. Further, conventional stub-out bars typically allow fastening of plumbing fixtures on only one surface of the stub-out bar. There is thus a need for a stub-out bar that allows greater flexibility in connecting plumbing fixtures to the stub-out bar. There is also a need for a stub out bar that accommodates the above needs while also accommodating plumbing fixtures that extend inward varying distances from the wall to which the stub-out bar is mounted.
The invention provides a stub-out bar to support plumbing fixtures, especially for those heavy-duty applications such as bathroom, tub and shower fixtures. The stub-out bar has a nearly closed box shape that gives more rigidity and strength than the typical flat or three-sided structure. The box shape also allows fittings to be attached on any side of the stub-out bar with any orientation. The stub-out bar advantageously includes two bendable tabs at two opposite ends, so that a great flexibility in length for the installation is obtained.
The stub-out bar comprises a first bar and a second bar telescopically engaged with each other. The first bar comprises a front plate, two side plates protruding from two opposite sides of the front plate, and two flanges, protruding from the side plates in a direction parallel to the front plate and spaced from each other. Holes are formed on the front plate and the side plates. The second bar comprises a front plate and two side plates protruding from two opposite sides of the front plate. The front plate and the side plates of the second bar advantageously have slots therein. The first and second bars are sized and shaped so one fits or nests within the other and so they can slide relative to each other. While attaching fittings on the stub-out bar, some of the holes and the slots of each bar are aligned with each other to allow a fastener to thread through both bars. The combination of holes and slots makes it possible to mount a wide variety of devices having different hole center dimensions, and allows great latitude in where devices are mounted. Each of the first and second bars advantageously has a bendable tab extending from one end of each front plate. These bendable tabs are positioned at opposite ends of the stub-out bar.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.